n_a_r_u_t_ofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Temari Nara
Temari Nara (奈良テマリ, Nara Temari) jest kunoichi z Sunagakure i członkini z klanu Kazekage, jest najstarszą z Rodzeństwa Piasku. Po ślubie z Shikamaru Narą została mieszkańcem Konohagakure i członkiem klanu Nara. Osobowość Wygląd Temari w pierwszej serii.png|Temari w części I. Temari w końcówce części pierwszej.png|Temari w końcówce w części I. Temari bears great resemblance to her mother with her teal eyes and sandy blonde hair, which is gathered into four consecutive ponytails. In Part I, Temari's outfit consists of a single light purple-coloured, off-the-shoulders garment that extended to halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist. In addition to incorporating fishnet worn over her shoulders and legs, specifically on her right calf and her left thigh, she also wore her black forehead protector around her neck. During the Sasuke Recovery Mission and for the remainder of Part I, Temari wore a long-sleeved purple blouse under a grey top, a dark blue skirt, and a longer sash arranged in a bow. Temari w drugiej serii.png|Temari w części II. Temari podczas Szczytu Pięciu Kage.png|Temari podczas Szczytu Pięciu Kage. Temari podczas Czwartej Wojny Shinobi.png|Temari podczas Czwartej Wojny Shinobi. In Part II, Temari's attire is completely different, exchanging her previous purple-coloured kimono for a short-sleeved, black kimono that reaches down to her legs, with slits along the side and a more revealing neckline. While she retains a red sash tied around her waist, she now sports fingerless black gloves and wears her forehead protector on her forehead. When escorting Gaara to the Summit of the Five Kage, she wears mesh armour underneath a sleeveless, purple dress with a purple blouse over it, a purple sash around her waist, hand warmers and leg guards. She also carried a scroll in which she sealed her fan and instead opted to carry a smaller fan around with her. She is also seen in her previous outfit after the summit. Wygląd Temari.png|Temari w filmie Ostatni. Temari w filmie Boruto.png|Temari w filmie Boruto. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Temari, like all the other shinobi, don the standard attire of her village inclusive of a flak jacket. In The Last: Naruto the Movie, two years after the war, she is seen having bangs that fall to the right side of her face along with her hair, which is a bit longer, up in two ponytails. Her attire resembles the one she wore during the Sasuke Recovery Mission. Her clothing consists of a purple long-sleeved blouse with a high collar under a grey top, and a dark blue skirt with a split in the middle revealing her leggings. She wears fingerless gloves and her sandals are slightly different. Noticeably, she isn't wearing her forehead protector. After she settled down in Konohagakure and became a mother, and when off-duty, she would wear a simple dark purple kimono robe. She styles her hair back into four ponytails and would also begin to part her hair to the right. Umiejętności Ninjutsu Tessenjutsu i Transformacja Natury Inteligencja Pozostałe Umiejętności Biografia Przeszłość Egzamin na Chūnina : Główny artykuł: Egzamin na Chūnina Inwazja na Konohę : Główny artykuł: Inwazja na Konohę Misja Odzyskania Sasuke : Główny artykuł: Misja Odzyskania Sasuke Misja Pomocy Sunagakure : Główny artykuł: Misja Pomocy Sunagakure Naruto Wstecz: Ścieżki Przyjaciół : Główny artykuł: Naruto Wstecz: Ścieżki Przyjaciół Misja Ratowania Kazekage : Główny artykuł: Misja Ratowania Kazekage Wątek Przeszłości: Historia Konohy : Główny artykuł: Wątek Przeszłości: Historia Konohy Szczyt Pięciu Kage : Główny artykuł: Szczyt Pięciu Kage Rajskie Życie na Łodzi : Główny artykuł: Rajskie Życie na Łodzi Czwarta Wojna Shinobi: Konfrontacja : Główny artykuł: Czwarta Wojna Shinobi: Konfrontacja Czwarta Wojna Shinobi: Kulminacja : Główny artykuł: Czwarta Wojna Shinobi: Kulminacja Atak Kaguyi Ōtsutsuki : Główny artykuł: Atak Kaguyi Ōtsutsuki Tajemna historia Shikamaru: Chmury w mrocznej ciszy : Główny artykuł: Tajemna historia Shikamaru: Chmury w mrocznej ciszy Ostatni Tajemna historia Sakury: Miłość niesiona wiosennym wiatrem Tajemna historia Konohy: Wspaniały dzień na ślub : Główny artykuł: Tajemna historia Konohy: Wspaniały dzień na ślub Tajemna historia Gaary: Pustynny Miraż Wejście do Akademii : Główny artykuł: Wejście do Akademii Siódmy Hokage i Księżyc Szkarłatnego Kwiatu : Główny artykuł: Siódmy Hokage i Księżyc Szkarłatnego Kwiatu Gang Byakuya : Główny artykuł: Gang Byakuya Przeciwko Momoshiki : Główny artykuł: Przeciwko Momoshiki Eskorta Jednoogoniastego : Główny artykuł: Eskorta Jednoogoniastego W Innych Mediach Filmy Film Wola Ognia nadal płonie Gry Ciekawostki Cytaty Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shinobi Suny Kategoria:Shinobi Konohy Kategoria:Klan Kazekage Kategoria:Klan Nara Kategoria:Zjednoczone Siły Shinobi